Long hard road out of Hell
by Aliyela
Summary: Un monde cauchemardesque, une mission de secours qui tourne mal... Que deviendra SG1 ?


**One-shot**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et certains lieux sont la propriété de la MGM (j'en ai marre de dire ça à chaque fois, mais bon).

** Notes de l'auteur (_moi en l'occurence, lol_):** Cette fanfiction se situe juste après l'épisode « Héros ». Certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes lecteurs. Je n'ai pas été très tendre dans cette histoire, mais j'avais l'idée de faire une fiction où SG1 est confronté à une situation encore jamais affrontée; la découverte d'un monde cauchemardesque. Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais j'avais envie d'explorer la façon dont nos héros pourraient vivre une telle aventure. Cette fanfic est un essai, une expérience pas forcément très sérieuse, et c'est surtout une des premières que j'ai écrite, il y a "bien" longtemps. Alors, s'il-vous-plaîîîît, soyez compréhensifs...

* * *

Samantha Carter gravit deux à deux les marches menant à la salle de contrôle du SGC. Elle regarda par la vitre blindée et vit quelques techniciens préparer un module d'exploration devant la porte des étoiles.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle au colonel O'Neill et au général Hammond.  
- Cela fait six heures que nous aurions dû recevoir des nouvelles de SG3. Ils n'ont pas répondu à nos appels radio et le module se trouvant sur place semble être défaillant.  
- Étrange. - Surtout que ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes d'être en retard, renchérit O'Neill. Le colonel Wood est un véritable maniaque de l'horaire.  
- Déstructuration moléculaire du module, annonça un des techniciens. Les images vont nous parvenir... Maintenant.  
Les écrans restèrent noirs.  
- C'est ma vue qui baisse ? Demanda Jack.  
- Non, c'est le noir total de l'autre côté, apparemment. Passez en caméra infrarouge ! Ordonna le major.  
- Caméra infrarouge enclenchée.  
- Il n'y a rien, remarqua Daniel qui venait d'arriver.  
- C'est bien ça le problème. Où est passé SG3 ? - Quelle planète est-ce ?  
- P5X- 213.  
- C'est la planète dont le descriptif architectural vous avait tant passionné, fit le colonel, railleur.  
Le jeune homme remit ses lunettes.  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est le seul endroit, parmi tous ceux que nous avons exploré, qui montrait les marques de présence d'une civilisation de type oriental. C'était intrigant je trouve.  
- Non, c'était ennuyeux. Ce qui se passe maintenant avec notre équipe, ça c'est intriguant.  
- Intrigant ou non, il faut que nous sachions ce qui est arrivé à SG3, répondit le général. Colonel ?  
- Oui ?  
- Vous et SG4 allez vous rendre là-bas et tâcher de les retrouver. Prenez vos précautions, on ne sait absolument pas ce qui se passe de leur côté.  
- Vous croyez que ça changera quelque chose ?  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment colonel, pour autant que je crois aux pressentiments.  
O'Neill se mordit les lèvres comme toujours lorsqu'il était ennuyé.  
- Allez, rompez !  
- Oui général. »  
Une heure plus tard, le colonel fit un breafing rapide aux deux équipes, devant la porte des étoiles.  
« Ceci est une mission de secours. Nous avons perdu le contact avec SG3 depuis maintenant sept heures. Nous ignorons ce qui se trouve sur P5X-213, et donc par conséquent, nous ignorons s'il y a une menace et quelle est sa nature. Soyez donc sur vos gardes. »

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le colonel O'Neill fut le premier à traverser la porte. Peu à peu, tous les autres arrivèrent derrière lui. Samantha lui rentra même dedans.  
« Désolée mon colonel.  
- C'est pas grave Carter. J'apprécie toujours quand vous réveillez mon mal de dos.  
Elle fronça un sourcil.  
- Non c'est une blague. Dites ! Qui est-ce qui a allumé les spots d'ambiance ici ?  
Ils étaient arrivés dans une immense salle baignée d'une lumière rouge pourpre dont l'origine était impossible à déterminer. Le major fut la première à quitter la plate-forme de la porte pour explorer les lieux.  
- Aucune idée. Il y a une heure, tout était noir ici.  
- Daniel voulez-vous bien lâcher ce caméscope !  
- Mais c'est la première fois qu'on découvre un tel endroit !  
O'Neill allait répliquer quand il baissa les yeux et regarda le reste de la pièce.  
- Ah... Ça, y a pas de doutes, c'est la première fois qu'on arrive dans tel endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire mon colonel ? »  
Sam continuait de marcher. Elle observait le plafond. Ses rangers s'enfonçaient en silence dans le sable. Aucune menace, au premier abord. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ses doigts se détendaient sur son arme.  
Elle avait accompagné d'un soupir soulagé les mots du colonel. Aussi fut-elle surprise en comprenant ce qu'il dit. Mais à peine venait-elle de lui répondre qu'elle entendit un craquement sonore. Sa botte venait d'écraser quelque chose.  
« Surtout Carter, ne regardez pas par terre. .  
Elle déglutit. « _C'est malin de me dire ça !_ ». Sa tête resta droite. Mais elle ferma ses paupières. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. La curiosité était la plus forte... Raté !  
Ses yeux, peu habitués à cette lumière, mirent plusieurs secondes à apercevoir ce qui était étendu par terre. O'Neill descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au sol couvert de sable, puis s'avança. Lentement, ses hommes le suivirent, Teal'c en premier.  
« Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre des Goa'ulds, O'Neill.  
- Je... sais Teal'c. Ce n'est pas du tout leur genre.  
Sam ferma les yeux de dégoût, puis ôta lentement son pied de dessus l'os brisé. Sa salive se fit plus épaisse et prit un goût amer. Elle tourna la tête. Ses compagnons marchaient à travers la salle, considérant ce que ses yeux à elle refusaient de regarder. Elle vit Daniel examiner le mur du fond. L'archéologue passa sa main dessus.  
- Jack ? Jack, regardez la pierre.  
- Quoi, Daniel !  
Ce dernier se retourna. Il lui montra sa main, d'où perlaient des gouttes pourpres en coagulation.  
- Celui-ci est totalement carbonisé. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? - Aucune idée Davidson, mais cet endroit ne me plaît pas.  
Jack frissonna, comme si un courant d'air glacé avait parcouru son dos. Il ferma les yeux. - Regardez celui-là. On dirait que son squelette a littéralement été arraché du corps.  
Teal'c s'approcha.  
- Mais c'est le cas ! Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui était chez lui un signe d'inquiétude profonde.  
Il revint aux côtés de Jack.  
- J'ignore quelle est la chose qui a pu faire ça, O'Neill. Je n'ai jamais de telles mutilations.  
- Quoi que ce soit, il faut espérer que SG3 n'est pas tombé dessus. Oh, attention Carter.  
Il rattrapa Sam de justesse alors qu'elle glissait en avant.  
- Merci. Ma botte a dérapé.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Regardez ce sur quoi vous avez glissé.  
Elle se retourna et grimaça de dégoût en voyant le rouge qui couvrait ses rangers.  
- Du?  
- Nous marchons dedans depuis tout à l'heure.  
Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit.  
- Je vais vérifier les armes. .  
Elle prit cette excuse pour s'éloigner, et alla s'asseoir sur une des marches, devant la porte. L'odeur du sang et de la décomposition la prenait à la gorge. Elle avait des haut-le-coeur devant ces corps. Elle enleva son casque et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant d'horreur ni tant d'acharnement à mutiler, à déchiqueter, à abattre. Elle sentait la peur l'envahir devant cette chose inconnue qui tuait d'une manière terrifiante.  
Soudain, son casque glissa de ses genoux et tomba à côté des marches. Elle se pencha pour le saisir et réussit à attraper une de ses sangles, quand elle sentit tout à coup une pression lourde et chaude sur son bras. Elle se dégagea et se releva brusquement en hurlant de peur avant de courir vers ses amis.  
« Sam ! Sam, arrêtez-vous ! .  
Elle se retourna et vit une forme rampante sur le sol qui tentait de la suivre. Un gémissement. Derrière elle, une longue traînée écarlate. Sam cria de plus belle et recula sans regarder où elle allait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre. Elle ferma les yeux de terreur en voyant une main se tendre vers elle, puis entendit une détonation. Teal'c avait tiré sans sommation.  
« Sam, c'est bon. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »  
Jack la saisit par les épaules et l'aida à se relever. Les yeux encore écarquillés, elle ne put réprimer un mouvement d'effroi en voyant Teal'c pousser le corps.  
« C'est fini Sam. - Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Davidson, un membre de SG4, s'avança.  
- Mon colonel, c'est Jim Sheppard, de SG3.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?  
Teal'c s'avança pour retourner le corps, mais celui-ci se releva et repoussa violemment le jaffa. Rapide comme l'éclair, Jack dégaina et tira.  
- Non mais je rêve ! Il bouge encore.  
En effet, le dénommé Jim se releva. Le colonel continua de tirer. Mais le 9mm ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. Il continua sa marche hésitante... Jusqu'à ce que le militaire lui loge plusieurs balles dans la tête !  
- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?  
- Ça arrive, mon colonel, fit Sam. C'est dû à l'adrénaline.  
Elle avait repris courage.  
- En tout cas, il est dans un sale état. Regardez ça. On dirait que son corps se décomposait alors qu'il était encore vivant.  
Daniel regarda autour de lui.  
- Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser ?  
- Non.  
- A Evil Dead ou Resident Evil.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous regardez ces films d'horreur ?  
- J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des insomnies.  
- C'est idiot. Ce n'est qu'un film.  
- Peut-être, répondit Sam. Mais ça se ressemble un peu trop à mon goût. En plus nous ignorons encore ce qui s'est passé ici. Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça sont peut-être toujours là.  
- Donc selon vous, nous avons affaire à des êtres humains ?  
- Pas forcément, objecta Teal'c.  
- En tout cas ce ne sont pas des animaux qui ont fait ça. C'est d'un sadisme incroyable ! C'est l'œuvre d'une espèce intelligente. »  
Carter se tut. Ils étaient là, tous les huit. Tout d'un coup le silence leur parut extrêmement pesant. Sam sentait encore son coeur battre la chamade contre ses côtes. Elle se rendit soudain compte que son poignet portait encore les traces de sang du soldat Sheppard, et les essuya frénétiquement. Jack sembla réfléchir quelques minutes. Puis il se dirigea vers les caisses d'armes qu'ils avaient emmené et les ouvrit.  
« Bien. Chacun prend avec lui le plus d'armes et de munitions possible. Considérons-nous en territoire ennemi. Chaque personne rencontrée est potentiellement dangereuse. Étant donné la résistance de notre prétendu mort, supposons que seules les balles tirées à la tête sont mortelles. Puisque qu'il y a deux couloirs menant à cette salle, nous allons les explorer séparément. Nous aurons ainsi plus de chance de retrouver rapidement SG3.  
- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il faut continuer ? Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Jim Sheppard.  
- Lieutenant, on n'abandonne jamais trois hommes lorsque l'on ignore ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils peuvent être encore vivants ». Répondit Jack en saisissant un fusil d'assaut.  
Sa voix avait tremblé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils avançaient dans les couloirs étroits, le colonel O'Neill en tête. Tout était toujours baigné de cette lumière rouge pourpre qui faussait leur vision. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le silence leur pesait. Le silence et aussi cette odeur lourde de mort et d'horreur.  
Sam restait aux aguets. Ses nerfs étaient encore à vif. A chaque nouveau couloir, ils découvraient des traces de lutte. Ils butaient dans des obstacles de nature indéterminée ou apercevaient des marques sanguinolentes. Ses mains étaient moites à force de serrer la crosse de son arme. Elle sentait des frissons parcourir son échine. Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelle violence avait pu créer un tel spectacle.  
Ils évoluaient en silence. Aucun d'entre eux n'était à l'abri de la peur qui commençait à s'insinuer dans leurs veines. Malgré tout, ils avançaient très professionnellement. L'assaut de ce qu'il appelait le « mort-vivant » avait rendu Jack prudent. Il pointait son arme vers chaque recoin sombre ou couloir inexploré, le doigts crispé sur la détente. Soudain il fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter derrière lui. L'écho étouffé d'un rire sardonique parvenait à leurs oreilles.  
Leur couloir s'ouvrait à gauche sur une nouvelle salle. Prudemment, ils avancèrent le long du mur. Daniel arma en silence son P90. Il détestait avoir à se servir de ce genre d'arme. Mais ce rire qui continuait de les narguer lui portait sur les nerfs. Derrière, un grésillement lui indiqua que Teal'c avait fait de même avec sa lance.  
Mus par une même impulsion, ils relevèrent tous les quatre la tête. Ils voyaient parfaitement les gens dans la pièce. Mais ces derniers leur tournaient le dos, et ils essayèrent de gagner le couloir suivant sans les alerter. Jack entendit des bruits frénétiques venir de ce groupe. Le bruit de chiens arrachant la viande d'une carcasse. Mais son bon sens l'empêcha de se poser trop de questions dans une telle situation. Pas de doutes, pas d'hésitations, sinon c'est la mort. Alors il continua d'avancer, pas à pas, sans un bruit.  
Soudain, l'un de ces inconnus redressa la tête. O'Neill leva son arme sans tirer, mais le simple cliquetis du métal les alerta. Un gémissement inhumain monta des gorges de leurs opposants. Jack les vit quitter leur position pour se retourner et avancer vers eux.  
Sam se crut paralysée. Les quelques secondes que mirent ces gens à réagir lui parurent être quelques siècles. Elle vit leurs yeux injectés, leur peau froissée. Elle aperçut, derrière eux, quelque chose d'indistinct. C'était grand, c'était rouge. Ça n'avait plus rien d'humain. Terrifiée, elle les regarda avancer. « _C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible !_ ». Son cerveau refusait la réalité. « _Je vais me réveiller_ » pensa-t-elle. Puis une rafale de pistolet-mitrailleur la ramena à la réalité.  
« Allez, on s'arrache ! » Hurla Jack.  
Il tira copieusement sur les monstres qui s'avançaient. La plupart, touchés en plein front, s'effondrèrent aussitôt. Les autres continuèrent d'avancer sans sourciller. Et plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils semblaient nombreux.  
« La tête ! Visez la tête ! Cria-t-il aux autres.  
- On fait ce qu'on peut.  
- Et merde ! »  
Il saisit Sam, puis Daniel, et les poussa dans le couloir qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre. Lui et Teal'c continuèrent de tirer en reculant dans le boyau étroit pour éviter de se faire rattraper. Mais si le fusil de Jack était efficace, la lance du jaffa n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Beaucoup ne bronchaient pas en recevant ses décharges d'énergie.  
« Allez Teal'c, allez ! Ils nous rattrapent.  
- Ils sont trop nombreux O'Neill. On n'y arrivera pas.  
- Si, on va y arriver !  
Mais l'un des attaquants agrippa l'arme de Teal'c et la lui arracha. Ce fut comme un signal. Soudain chaque monstre put se saisir de lui.  
- O'Neill allez-vous-en !  
- Pas question !  
Les yeux du jaffas fixèrent ceux de son ami. Il prit une des grenades qu'il avait emporté.  
- Jack ! Allez-vous-en. »  
Vaincu, O'Neill s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, Teal'c saisit la goupille.  
« Kal shaka mel ! (Allez en enfer !) »  
L'explosion plaqua le colonel au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, le plafond du couloir s'était effondré sur leurs assaillants, bouchant ainsi l'accès aux créatures.  
« Nak'Tol. Au revoir Teal'c. C'est un des seuls mots que j'ai jamais retenu. »

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils étaient éreintés. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre accès à la salle dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, ils avaient réussi à allumer un feu et à se reposer un peu. Aucun d'eux n'avait pratiquement lâché un mot. Maintenant, Jack s'était installé près du feu tandis que Daniel et Sam dormaient. Il sentait le poids du chagrin dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge, mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Trop de stress, trop de peur étaient encore en lui. Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'étaient devenus les membres de SG4. Peut-être avaient-ils eu plus de chance ?  
Dans cette pièce, aucun mort, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Il avait bien essayé de dormir, mais les horreurs qu'il avait vu ces dernières heures n'avaient cessé de se superposer devant ses yeux. Le sang, la chair, les corps... Il avait l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans une immense boucherie. Pire ! Il ignorait totalement ce qui avait bien pu se passer ! Cela l'effrayait. Il assistait à un terrible bain de sang mais ne savait pas qui était aux robinets.  
« Ça va mon colonel ?  
Une petite main se posa sur son épaule.  
- Carter ? Vous ne dormez pas ?  
- Non. Je n'y arrive pas mon colonel.  
Il soupira.  
- Moi non plus.  
Elle le regarda. Son sourire triste ne trompait personne.  
- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on va s'en sortir, Sam ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un film de Carpenter, avec un monstre déboulant d'on ne sait où à chaque instant, et où une ou deux personnes seulement survivent.  
Il la regarda à son tour, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle sanglotait.  
- Oh Sam !  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Venez là. Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ça va aller.  
- On a déjà perdu Janet. Et maintenant c'est Teal'c. C'est dur, trop dur. J'en ai parfois assez de cette vie où je passe mon temps à perdre des amis.  
- Vous voulez arrêter ?  
- J'y songe parfois. Je suis fatiguée.  
- Et qu'en pense... Il grimaça en prononçant ce mot. Qu'en pense Pete ?  
Sam rit doucement.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que si j'arrêtais ce travail, c'est vers lui que je me tournerais ?  
- C'est vous qui l'avez choisi.  
- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?  
Daniel se retourna dans son sommeil.  
- Chut, vous allez le réveiller.  
- Je dis; vous le faites exprès ?  
- Quoi ? Ah non, ne me regardez pas comme ça.  
- Écoutez, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne crois pas que nous nous en sortirons vivants. Mais si c'est le cas, alors je crois que je vais prendre ma retraite anticipée. Alors, ça débloque la situation.  
- Pourquoi voudriez-vous tout stopper ?  
- Je suis comme Tommy Lee Jones dans Men in Black. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu des choses effroyables, des choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier parce qu'elle seront indélébiles dans ma mémoire. Jamais je n'aurais cru que de telles atrocités pouvaient exister. Et en plus, nous perdons Teal'c. Alors je déclare que pour ma part, j'en ai assez vu comme ça.  
- Sam, vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu léger comme argument ?  
- Nous avons tous des limites au supportable. Je crois que j'ai atteint les miennes. Ces dernières heures, j'ai été plus effrayée que durant presque toutes mes missions réunies. J'ai cédé à la panique, j'ai presque défailli de peur. Alors je crois que c'est fini pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, cette mission sera ma dernière mission.  
- Ne dites pas ça maintenant, vous pourriez le regretter. Nous nous en sortirons.  
- J'en doute.  
- Ne commencez pas par être défaitiste. Je croyais que les femmes gardaient toujours espoir. On va s'en sortir.  
La tête toujours sur son épaule, elle releva les yeux vers lui.  
- Si vous voulez. Mais juste au cas où.  
- Quoi ?  
Il s'attendait à une autre remarque pessimiste et la contempla d'un air légèrement réprobateur. Mais il vit que c'était autre chose que ses yeux bleus cherchaient à lui dire. Obéissant à cette demande muette, il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses lèvres vermeil. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, pas le premier qui plus est, mais il émut le militaire. Là, lovée dans le creux de ses bras, la femme qu'il aimait lui accordait un peu d'elle-même. C'était un petit quelque chose qui le faisait revivre et lui donnait tout l'espoir du monde. A nouveau il était prêt à se battre pour elle, à mourir pour elle. Il abandonna un instant sa bouche pour lui demander:  
- C'est un adieu ?  
- Non, un possible commencement.  
- Possible ?  
- Si l'on survit.  
Il caressa son visage.  
- On survivra, je te le jure. Essaye de te reposer.  
- Non, à ton tour. Moi c'est déjà fait. »  
O'Neill s'allongea sur le dos et ne tarda pas à dormir. Samantha veilla quelques minutes, écoutant le craquement du feu qui brûlait. Mais elle finit par s'étendre sur le sol et ferma à son tour les yeux, en priant pour qu'il y ait un lendemain à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour sortir d'ici ? Daniel ?  
- Je cherche, Jack. Je cherche.  
- Ce n'est pas en passant vos doigts sur ces hiéroglyphes que vous trouverez.  
- Ce ne sont pas des hiéroglyphes, c'est de l'écriture cursive arabique. Et je suis en train de chercher... Ah, ça y est !  
- Ça y est quoi ?  
- Cette pression ouvre théoriquement un des pans de ce mur. Reste à savoir si on veut vraiment l'ouvrir.  
- On a pas trop le choix je crois. Ou on affronte les bestioles, ou on meure de faim ici, répondit Jack en préparant son fusil.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Samantha. Celle-ci approuva. Puis elle saisit un fusil à pompe qu'elle arma d'une seule main, par un violent à-coup vertical. Jack la regarda, impressionné.  
- Quoi ? Je ne fais pas que m'amuser dans mon laboratoire. Je sors parfois.  
- Je vois ça. Daniel, allez-y. »  
Leurs yeux suivirent l'ouverture de la porte cachée, puis explorèrent le couloir sur lequel elle ouvrait. Il était vide. Prudemment, ils avancèrent dans le long conduit obscur. Leurs lèvres étaient closes closes, leurs sens en alerte. Le sol recouvert de sable étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. Pas un bruit, pas un mot. Ils suivaient en silence, couloir après couloir, un parcours qui semblait tracé d'avance.  
Soudain ils arrivèrent à une intersection. Le couloir qu'ils suivaient continuait tout droit. Mais il s'ouvrait aussi sur une nouvelle salle. Et leurs oreilles entendirent à nouveau ces sons étranges. Des gémissements extatiques qui semblaient venir d'un autre monde. Jack, qui était en tête, ne voyait pas d'où ils provenaient. Mais les lumières mordorées qui éclairaient le sable lui indiquaient que cela venait de sa gauche. De cette pièce.  
La même situation que la veille se répétait. Il se retourna vers ses amis. Par signes, il leur expliqua qu'il fallait passer de l'autre côté en silence et sans se faire voir. Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent un instant de crainte. Mais elle se ressaisit et acquiesça.  
Le plus doucement possible, Jack commença à avancer, suivit par Carter et Daniel. Il essaya de clore ses sens à tous ces sons, à toute la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui. Ignorer ! Tu dois ignorer ! Ignorer cette odeur de brûlé qui atteint tes poumons, ce bruit de lamentation qui hante ta tête, ce goût d'adrénaline et de peur sur ta langue. Continue ! Marche devant toi ! Ne te pose pas de questions.  
« Tiens, mais ce sont nos charmants invités ! Venez, approchez donc. »  
Jack se redressa au son de cette voix suave mais menaçante. Il s'élança en avant pour atteindre le couloir ! Deux créatures lui bloquèrent le passage. « Ils ne vous feront rien tant que je ne leur en donne pas l'ordre. Venez. .  
Le militaire observa ses ennemis. Avant il avait eu affaire à des sortes de zombies, meurtriers mais stupides. Ceux-là étaient différents ! Devant lui il avait deux squelettes doués de vie. Il scruta leurs yeux, leurs orbites, et n'y vit que noirceur et cruauté. Ils auraient été ravis de les déchiqueter. Renonçant à lutter, Jack s'avança. Il y avait trop de ces bestioles dans la salle pour qu'il puisse lutter sans courir au suicide. Après tout, s'il y avait ici quelqu'un capable de leur parler, peut-être pourraient-il sortir sains et saufs.  
« Jack vous êtes fou ?  
- On a pas le choix Daniel. Il y en a trop. »  
Sam se rapprocha de lui, l'arme toujours à la main. Il fit non de la tête, et le doigt de la jeune femme quitta la détente de son fusil.  
Essayant de chasser le doute de son esprit, il commença à marcher dans la salle. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était un pari complètement fou, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Sam le suivait de près. La jeune femme sentait une nouvelle fois la peur l'envahir, et pour se donner du courage, elle prit les mains de Jack et de Daniel dans les siennes. C'est ainsi qu'il arrivèrent, tous trois, soudés, devant l'homme qui leur avait parlé.  
« Vous êtes encore vivants ! Quel challenge comme vous dites. Aucun de ceux qui sont passés ici ne peuvent en dire autant. Je vous admire !  
Sa voix avait quelque chose de séduisant, mais aussi de terrifiant. Près de lui, chaque mort se tenait tranquille, n'émettant qu'un grognement rauque et animal. Aucun des trois amis ne savait quoi dire; ce fut Sam qui posa une question.  
« Qui sont ces personnes ?  
- Ce sont mes... Sujets. Ils ont été quelques peu transformés.  
- Alors, c'est vous qui avez tué notre équipe ?  
- Ces gens arrivés par l'anneau ? Oui. J'ai été ravi d'avoir de nouveaux invités. Cela ajoute une distraction.  
- C'est horrible, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Horrible ? Oui, peut-être. Mais rien pour moi n'est plus jouissif que leurs hurlements lorsqu'ils changent, lorsqu'ils se transforment.  
Elle ferma les yeux, comme prise de vertige.  
- C'est un raffinement de sadisme, dit Daniel, les dents serrées. Quand je pense à ces peaux humaines.  
- Cela procure un plaisir si... Intense ! Peaux humaines avez-vous dit ? Hum. Alors leurs os doivent être... Ici.  
Il désigna un squelette... Vivant.  
- Ou peut-être bien là.  
Il en découvrit deux autres.  
- Mais vous, ils ne vont pas vous tuer comme les autres. Non. Ils ne font que ce que je leur ordonne.  
Sam se crispa en imaginant ce qui avait pu encore se passer comme horreurs. Daniel, lui, observait attentivement l'inconnu.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jack.  
- Le maître de ces lieus, et de ces gens. Non, ne cherchez pas. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.  
- Mais que voulez-vous de nous ?  
- Ce n'est pas la bonne question. La bonne question est: que voulez-vous, vous !  
Jack ouvrit la bouche, un peu surpris. Il était tentant de répondre à cette question, ça n'engageait à rien. Il hésitait, et les yeux de l'homme semblaient s'enflammer de plaisir devant ce doute. Sa bouche s'agrandit en un rictus.  
- Lorsque l'on dit ce que l'on veut, on l'obtient toujours.  
Jack s'apprêta à répondre, mais Daniel ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- Non Jack, ne dites rien. Ne dites pas un mot.  
- Pourquoi ?  
L'archéologue dévisagea lentement l'inconnu avec une dureté de regard qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
- Parce que c'est un Djinn.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un Djinn. Un démon de l'Orient. C'est une créature qui, pour être libéré de ses entraves, doit satisfaire trois vœux de la personne l'ayant découverte, après quoi elle devient libre de semer terreur et chaos là où elle se trouve. Mais il n'y a que cette personne à qui elle est obligée d'obéir. Tous les autres vœux, elle les retourne contre leurs énonciateurs et prend leurs âmes. C'est ce qu'expliquaient la plupart des écritures sur les murs de ce palais. Car c'est bien un palais n'est-ce pas ? Les Djinns aiment évoluer dans les cours nobles où règne la débauche.  
L'homme, ou plutôt le Djinn, perdit contenance un instant, puis se ressaisit.  
- Bien. Vous êtes un homme plein de connaissances. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de vous tuer ?  
- Rien. Vous avez été libéré n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il n'y aurait pas eu tant de massacres.  
- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Mon maître s'est tué lui-même avant son troisième vœu. Oh je ne le vous dis pas par magnanimité ! J'y suis obligé. Il s'est lui-même donné la mort.

- On se demande pourquoi, fit Jack. Donc il ne peut rien nous faire.  
- Si. Il n'y a que le détenteur du Djinn qui soit un tant soit peu protégé de lui. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en vie ? Il réfléchit un instant. Jack le sentait extrêmement tendu. Son ami faisait tout pour trouver une solution, mais lui-même commençait à douter qu'il y en ait une. Le jeune homme serra plus fort la main de Sam, en proie à une agitation intense. Elle-même regardait le démon dans les yeux, faisant face à son sourire confiant. La voix claire de Daniel la fit se retourner.  
- Vous ne le pouvez pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'homme cessa de sourire.  
- C'est cela. Tant que nous sommes dans votre zone d'influence, vous ne pouvez pas nous tuer. Il y a des règles qui régissent votre existence. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Vous ne pouvez tuer quelqu'un que dans deux cas: s'il fait un vœu que vous pouvez retourner contre lui ou s'il est associé au vœu de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Le visage du démon se crispa. Sam vit ses yeux s'emplirent de colère.  
- Quelle bouleversement ! Fit-il remarquer d'un air forcé. Mais cela crée une nouvelle situation très intéressante. Voilà un nouveau dilemme. Restez ici, avec ces créatures, et vous êtes sûrs de vivre, ou fuyez vers l'autre anneau de transport, et dans peu de temps vous serez suffisamment éloignés de moi pour que mes serviteurs vous massacrent.  
Jack sursauta.  
- L'autre anneau de transport ? Il y en a un autre ?  
- Oui, à l'extérieur. Elle se trouve sur une passerelle, au sommet de deux tours surplombant les falaises, vers le soleil levant. Mais il y a beaucoup de chemin pour l'atteindre. Vous échouerez.  
Daniel scruta son visage.  
- Vous voulez qu'on y aille, n'est-ce-pas ? Même si c'est désespéré. Vous voulez nous voir tout tenter pour finalement être tués.  
- Vous m'avez défié ! Rugit-il. Mon plus grand plaisir aurait été de prendre vos âmes ! Elles sont bien plus nourrissantes que ces simples pantins, fit-il en désignant les monstres qui l'entouraient. Mais vous avez deviné qui j'étais, et par là vous m'avez ôté ma plus grande joie.  
Il se radoucit.  
- Mais je connais votre espèce. Même dans les pires situations, vous continuez d'espérer, vous vous battez pour survivre. Pauvres insectes ! Mais peut-être avez-vous une chance ? Ajouta-t-il en ricanant.  
Daniel revit leur ami, Teal'c, lutter contre des dizaines de morts-vivants voraces. Ses yeux parcoururent les rangs des monstres. Partout où il regardait, il ne voyait que des démons pressés de tuer. Il sentait l'excitation parcourir leurs rangs. Ils avaient faim, ils voulaient les déchiqueter. Seule la volonté du Djinn les retenait encore.  
« _C'est inexorable._ » pensa-t-il.  
Il baissa les yeux et aperçut les mains de Sam et Jack serrées, liées l'une à l'autre d'un lien indéfectible. Cette vision le fit sourire.  
« _Et puis non, peut-être pas, finalement._ »  
Il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentit le battement de son coeur s'accélérer. La peur envahit tout son corps, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.  
- Je vais faire un vœu.  
Les yeux du Djinn s'éclairèrent.

- Non ! Daniel !  
- Je vais faire un vœu, dit-il en ignorant O'Neill. Vous prendrez mon âme, mais serez tenu de réaliser ce vœu. Non, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Je vais bien choisir mes mots.  
- Daniel !  
Il garda la tête détournée de ses amis et respira plus vite. Il ne voulait pas les regarder, sinon il risquait de perdre sa concentration. Les larmes picotaient déjà ses yeux, et il déglutit pour dissimuler sa tristesse.  
- Aucun d'entre nous n'arrivera à la porte sain et sauf sans ça. Ils nous tueront tous bien avant.  
- Vous n'en savez rien ! Danny !  
- Arrêtez Jack. Vous allez survivre. Vous allez rentrer, et vous allez vivre ! Tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas la peine que nous mourrions tous trois ici. Vous, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à attendre de la vie. Moi, je ne suis plus à une mort près.  
Il releva la tête et prit une grande inspiration.  
- Je veux que Samantha et Jack, ici présents, atteignent et traversent l'anneau de transport sains et saufs et par leurs propres moyens, sans qu'aucun mal ou aucun tour de magie ne leur soit fait par quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, ni vous ni vos créatures de foire ne pourrez ni les attaquer ni créer d'illusions pour les perdre.  
Le démon les regarda quelques instants.  
- Votre ami est très intelligent. Effectivement, sa formulation nous empêche, moi et mes serviteurs, de vous faire le moindre mal. Mais j'ai la satisfaction d'avoir une nouvelle âme en retour.  
Il fit un signe de la main, et chaque monstre s'écarta pour laisser le passage libre.  
- Mais encore vous faudra-t-il trouver la sortie de ce palais.  
- Ça ce ne sera pas un problème, répondit Daniel. Tenez.  
Il lança aux pieds de Sam plusieurs paquets de C4 qu'il avait emporté de leurs réserves.  
- Il ne pourra pas modifier votre environnement. En faisant sauter les murs, vous irez plus vite. Partez maintenant.  
- Daniel !  
- Fichez le camp ! Vite. Ne perdez pas de temps.  
- Danny.  
Sam regarda son ami avec des yeux suppliants. Daniel se tourna vers elle, et elle vit qu'il retenait ses pleurs de toutes ses forces. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, qu'il essuya tendrement.  
- Comment pourrais-je vivre avec le poids de ta mort ?  
- Tu vivras parce que je te le demande. Vous vivrez et vous aimerez, tous les deux. »  
Elle le contempla quelques secondes encore, puis détourna brusquement ses yeux de son visage pour partir. Jack regarda son ami, mais celui-ci baissa les yeux.  
« Fiche le camp, murmura-t-il tout bas.  
- Merci, petit frère. »  
O'Neill rejoignit lentement Samantha. Il marcha au milieu de tout ces monstres, les poings serrés, la gorge en feu. Sa vue se brouillait; il était aveuglé par les larmes qu'il devenait impossible de retenir. Il regardait Sam pour ne pas se retourner. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa compagne tomber à genoux dans un long cri silencieux, lorsqu'il la vit exploser en sanglots comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, alors il sut ce que ses sens ébranlés lui cachaient. Il sut que Daniel venait de mourir. Il sut que son frère d'arme venait de se sacrifier pour eux. Alors il prit Sam par les épaules, la releva, et marcha avec elle pour s'éloigner de ce lieu maudit.

« Sam. Sam !! »Jack prit sa compagne par les épaules et la secoua doucement. Elle était en pleurs et avait glissé le long du mur pour s'asseoir.  
« Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur ! »  
Jack savait qu'il fallait la relever, la secouer, l'obliger à continuer, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Trop de fatigue, trop de chagrin minaient ses forces et son esprit depuis presque deux jours. Il s'adossa lui aussi au mur de pierres et s'assit sur le sol, en silence, le coeur lourd. Puis il attira Samantha contre sa poitrine sans rien dire, n'écoutant que ses sanglots.  
« _C'est trop dur !_» Se dit-il en baissant la tête. Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que nous trouvions cette planète ? »  
Il serra le poing. Il se sentait seul, isolé, perdu au milieu d'un univers dont personne ne connaissait le véritable visage. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis presque neuf ans, depuis la mort de son fils. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui il ne savait plus quoi faire. Trop de souvenirs, trop de sentiments se déversaient en lui d'un seul coup. Daniel, Teal'c. Des amis, des frères ! Peut-être que finalement il allait rester là, sans bouger, et que son corps se transformerait en poussière d'étoiles; un moyen de rejoindre l'immensité du ciel qu'il avait si souvent admiré.  
« _Arrêtez la planète._»  
« _Arrêtez la planète, je veux descendre._ ». Il ferma les yeux.  
« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet univers ?_  
Puis soudain, une petite main s'agrippa à son genou. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Sam tourné vers lui. Elle s'appuya sur sa jambe pour se caler contre son épaule.  
« Aïe ! Tu vas réveiller mon arthrose. »  
En entendant cette boutade, Samantha réussit à sourire à travers ses larmes. Elle essuya ses yeux et eut un petit reniflement. Ce son les fit rire tous les deux. Après les pleurs, ce petit rire calmait leur chagrin. C'était tout simple, c'était idiot, mais c'était surtout humain. Jack posa alors ses lèvres sur le front de sa compagne.  
« Sam, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Tu es d'accord ? »  
Elle acquiesça et se releva lentement. Puis elle sortit les packs de C4 et commença à les préparer.  
« Le Djinn a dit que les tours se trouvaient vers le soleil levant. Où est l'est ici ?  
Jack sortit sa boussole.  
- Par là, fit-il en désignant le mur contre lequel ils s'étaient reposés.  
- Allons-y. »

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Baouummmm !  
Un nuage de poussière, ainsi qu'une bouffée d'air frais envahirent la pièce. Sam eut une exclamation de joie.  
« Regarde ! C'était le dernier mur ! »  
Jack se releva. C'était le sixième mur qu'ils faisaient sauter et il n'arrêtait pas de tousser avec tout ce sable soulevé par les explosions. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Sans attendre, Samantha se précipita dehors et prit une grande inspiration. Elle respirait de nouveau; elle se sentait à nouveau vivante. Elle sentit le vent passer sur son visage, soulever ses cheveux blonds, caresser sa peau. Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme vit qu'il faisait encore jour, mais que le soleil tombait doucement vers l'horizon. Il n'y avait personne; ni humains, ni monstres. Tout était silencieux et calme. Jack la rejoignit et, du doigt, lui désigna l'est. Au loin, derrière un petit bois, se dressaient fièrement deux tours argentées dont les sommets étaient reliés par une passerelle. Carter aperçut, au centre de celle-ci, une autre porte des étoiles. L'espoir qui lui avait fait défaut depuis la mort de Teal'c envahit à nouveau son coeur. Elle regarda les branches des arbres danser dans le vent, sur fond de ciel mordoré où descendait un soleil mourant.

« Sam ? »  
Sa voix douce la ramena à la réalité.

- Sam il faut y aller maintenant.

Elle acquiesça, puis se mit à marcher sans rien dire. Ils traversèrent le bois qui se trouvaient entre eux et les tours. Sam rouvrait ses sens à la vie. Elle voyait de nouveau la couleur du ciel, entendait le craquement du bois ou le souffle du vent, sentait l'odeur de la sève. C'était pour elle comme une renaissance après le chaos et la mort. Chaque détail prenait de l'importance; l'épine qui piquait le doigt, la feuille qui tombait doucement sur le sol en tournoyant, le chant timide d'un insecte. Peu à peu, elle sentit son coeur s'apaiser.Ils marchaient lentement, si bien qu'à la tombée de la nuit, ils sortaient seulement du bois. Les tours n'étaient plus très loin. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à s'apercevoir qu'un escarpement les séparaient encore de leur destination. « Cette paroi est assez raide, fit Jack en examinant la pierre. Mais je pense qu'on peut l'escalader sans trop de difficultés.  
- Dans le noir ? On aurait tôt fait de se casser la figure. En plus je suis épuisée. Arrêtons-nous.  
- Où veux-tu que nous nous abritions ?  
- Tu n'as remarqué qu'il y a une grotte ? Là, à ta gauche. Ça et un bon feu, ça me suffira amplement.  
Jack explora la cavité. Il hésita, puis.  
- D'accord. Je m'occupe du bois. »  
Sam entra dans la grotte. Elle était assez profonde, et la jeune femme se réfugia au fond. Elle déposa ses armes à terre, libérant ainsi ses membres endoloris par le poids du métal. Le sol était propre et sec, et elle s'assit un instant. Cherchant dans son sac, elle prit quelques aliments pour rassasier leur faim.  
Jack revint et alluma rapidement un feu généreux. Bientôt ils entendirent le son réconfortant du bois qui craquait. Le dos calé contre la paroi de pierre, ils contemplèrent les flammes pendant un bon moment. Peu à peu leurs corps se réchauffaient.  
« Tu crois que nous allons nous en sortir ?  
O'Neill regarda sa compagne.  
- Je t'avais dit de ne pas être pessimiste. Je pense qu'on va s'en sortir.  
- Mais à quel prix.  
De nouveau, le souvenir du sacrifice de Daniel vint hanter leurs esprits. Sam se tut.  
- Il ne faut pas que ça te tourmente sans cesse.  
- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Il est mort pour nous.  
- Mais il n'aurais jamais voulu que ce souvenir te poursuive. Sois juste avec toi-même. Daniel n'aurait jamais voulu une telle chose.  
Elle baissa la tête. C'était vrai.  
- Jack ?  
- Oui ?  
- Serre-moi dans tes bras.  
Elle se blottit contre lui.  
- Embrasse-moi. »  
Son baiser fut d'une incroyable douceur. Ses lèvres se mirent à effleurer sa peau. Sam mit ses bras autour de son cou comme pour ne plus être séparée de lui. Les mains du colonel suivirent les contours de son corps sans aucune hésitation, comme s'il les avait toujours connu. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'abandonnèrent à la chaleur de leur étreinte. Un instant les larmes de Sam recommencèrent à couler, mais il les fit taire d'un baiser plus profond et plus sensuel. Ses doigts glissaient sur les vêtements de son major, pour les ôter lentement, un à un. Ce qu'ils firent, c'était terrible et merveilleux à la fois. Il y avait dans leur étreinte une tristesse intense, quelque chose de désespéré, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus pour eux que de vivre, de vivre et de se le prouver. En renaissant après ces instants noirs, ils se redécouvraient. Leurs mains explorèrent leurs corps et réveillèrent en eux chaque parcelle de vie et de désir les habitant encore. Leurs lèvres se saisirent, encore et encore. Un sentiment de désir brûlant les parcourut et les poussa à s'abandonner jusqu'au bout.  
Puis à la passion succéda la langueur. La tête posée sur la poitrine de Jack, Samantha entendait son coeur battre calmement. Elle leva les yeux; son amant s'était endormi. Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse en souriant, et promena un instant ses doigts sur sa peau tout en écoutant ces pulsations. Ce son, c'était la vie ! Son propre coeur se serra sous l'effet d'une émotion nouvelle. Elle comprenait que Jack serait toujours là, à ses côtés, à l'aimer. C'était un sentiment étrange, un mélange de peur et de bonheur indicible qui oppressait sa poitrine. Fermant alors les yeux, elle se laissait bercer par ce battement léger qui résonnait à son oreille, et finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« Sam ? »  
La jeune femme se réveilla doucement. Elle cligna des yeux pour habituer ses pupilles à l'obscurité ambiante, avant de distinguer le visage de Jack.  
« Bonjour.  
- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix en se frottant les yeux. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé ?  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder à faire jour, mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions chez nous.  
- D'accord.  
Elle se mit sur son séant.  
- Habille-toi. Tu vas prendre froid.  
Elle saisit ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement. Jack l'observa un instant.  
- Écoute, heu... Pour cette nuit.  
Elle se précipita vers lui pour le faire taire d'un baiser fougueux. D'abord surpris, il lui répondit néanmoins avec ardeur.  
- Tais-toi. Je te défends de finir ta phrase.  
- Bien major.  
Elle appuya son front contre le sien et rit.  
- On y va ? »  
Ils escaladèrent rapidement la paroi pour parvenir aux pieds des deux tours, semblables à deux phares veillant au bord de la falaise. Sam leva les yeux vers leur sommet; elles devaient faire plus de cinquante mètres. Elle chercha des yeux un moyen de parvenir au sommet, et finit par découvrir une porte qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté, donnant accès à un immense escalier en colimaçon qui semblait mener en haut de l'un des édifices.  
Elle regarda Jack. Monter là-haut avec toutes leurs armes allait être fastidieux. Mais celui-ci défit toutes ses attaches et abandonna les siennes au sol. « Nous rentrons à la maison. » Dit-il en guise de réponse.  
Sam fit donc de même, et ils purent commencer leur ascension. Au bout d'environ vingt minutes, ils parvinrent à une trappe au plafond qui, une fois ouverte, leur donna accès à une plate-forme, tout en haut de la tour, et qui surplombait la falaise et la mer. Une passerelle permettait de rejoindre la bâtiment opposé. Et au milieu de cette passerelle se trouvait la porte des étoiles.  
A sa vue, tous deux ressentirent un immense soulagement. Fini ! Tout était fini ! Ils allaient pouvoir quitter cet enfer et mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Le coeur débordant de joie, la gorge nouée, Sam contempla un instant le ciel matinal qui se teintait doucement de rouge et d'or. Jack, lui, se précipita vers la porte pour vérifier que la console avec les coordonnées était à sa place. Il passa de l'autre côté pour vérifier que le cercle de Naquada n'était pas endommagé, puis revint sur ses pas.  
« Sam, regarde ! Fit-il en retraversant la porte en sens inverse. Nous y sommes... »  
Elle vit son compagnon revenir vers elle en riant. Elle eut un sourire.  
Mais soudain, l'expression de Jack se modifia. Ses yeux s'emplirent de surprise et ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre où brilla, l'espace d'un instant, l'éclair d'une lame. Lentement, le Djinn apparut derrière lui, tenant un sabre teinté de rouge. Les traits du colonel se tordirent. Avec une grande violence, le démon enfonça de nouveau son arme dans le corps du militaire qui s'effondra et resta immobile.  
Le hurlement de Sam déchira le silence. Des larmes se déversèrent de ses yeux bleus. Elle regarda, impuissante, son amour s'éteindre sans un cri. Paralysée, elle vit le Djinn s'avancer lentement puis s'arrêter pour la regarder.  
« Votre ami m'a dit de vous épargner jusqu'à ce que vous ayez traversé l'anneau. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Lui l'a traversé deux fois. »  
La gorge de Sam se serra. La mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait donc tenu qu'à ce simple petit fil ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de soulager la douleur qui criait en elle. Elle lut la haine et la jouissance dans les yeux du démon. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, la douleur était trop vive. Son silence était une plainte muette. Elle vit, derrière lui, le corps de Jack étendu, sans vie, baignant dans son propre sang. Fini. C'était fini.  
Le Djinn tendit une main.  
« Tu es libre de t'en aller. Toi tu n'as pas bougé. Viens. Tu peux activer et traverser l'anneau pour rentrer chez toi. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. » Dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser un passage libre jusqu'à la porte.  
Rentrer ? Pour quoi faire ?  
Sam regarda le démon sans rien dire, fatiguée. Puis soudain, son œil fut aveuglé par une intense lumière. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le soleil se levait, loin, sur l'horizon. Déjà elle voyait la lumière s'intensifier, signe de l'arrivée de l'astre du jour. Les rayons naissants se reflétèrent avec force dans ses pupilles tandis qu'elle contemplait ce spectacle sans ciller. C'était un instant magnifique.  
Samantha reporta ses regard vers l'assassin quelques secondes. Elle sourit doucement, sans haine, sans remords. Puis elle marcha lentement vers l'horizon, vers l'extrémité de la plate-forme, pour s'arrêter à sa limite, juste sur le rebord.  
Elle était là, debout au bord de la tour surplombant la falaise. Elle entendait la mer qui venait s'écraser contre les rochers, en bas, tout en bas. Elle leva les yeux et regarda loin, au-delà de l'horizon, au-delà de l'univers, comme pour se perdre en son sein. Le disque solaire apparut lentement à la surface du globe, la baignant toute entière d'une lumière dorée et douce, comme une reine. Confiante, elle étendit les bras. Un instant, le monde sembla retenir son souffle, dans l'attente, dans l'expectative, admirant cette femme qui avait tout perdu et qui n'avait plus pour seuls compagnons que les cris de son coeur.  
Puis son corps bascula lentement, avec grâce, dans le vide. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa entraîner vers la terre dans une longue chute. Tout en elle n'était plus que paix. Elle n'entendait pas les sifflements de l'air, le rugissement de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, il n'y avait plus de peur, il n'y avait plus de pensées. Tandis que la lumière solaire l'enveloppait de sa chaleur, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en position fœtale, et s'abandonna. A jamais.  
Son corps s'enfonça dans les vagues de la mer et disparut pour toujours.  
Black out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je ne suis rien mais je vois tout. Un Ancien ? Un Asgard ? Non.  
Je suis l'énergie, l'univers. Je suis partout. Je vois tout.  
Personne n'a jamais revu cette équipe sur Terre. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Mais SG4 eut le temps, avant de périr, de condamner la porte de cette planète maudite, pour que personne n'y revienne se faire tuer.  
Je suis comme un observateur toujours présent, à tout instant. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé là-bas pour ces héros, moi qui les connaissais si bien. Car jamais aucun humain ne m'avait autant exploré qu'eux. Mais depuis le temps, je croyais, tout comme les quatre races, que les humains n'étaient que bien peu de choses dans le monde.  
Pourtant, j'ai vu chez eux des trésors d'amour, de compassion, d'humanité. Il y a en eux quelque chose d'incommensurable, comme s'ils trouvaient leur plus grande force dans les instants les plus désespérés. Ils se battent par amour, ils se sacrifient par amour, ils meurent par amour. Quel courage est nécessaire pour accomplir de telles choses !  
Des plus grands combats naît le plus grand altruisme. L'amour, qui rendait les humains si faibles à nos yeux, est en fait leur plus grande force. C'est en lui qu'ils trouvent leur détermination, leur ardeur, et surtout le courage de renoncer à tout, de renoncer à la vie pour les êtres aimés.  
J'ai treize milliards d'années, et pourtant ce sont quatre humains qui m'ont appris ce qui comptait.  
Rien n'est plus beau que d'aimer.


End file.
